


Salvation

by MFLuder



Series: JayRoy Drabbles [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: JayRoy Weekend 2020: First Day - Friday, June 26thMerfolk & Animal Transformation | Fake Dating |Wild West AU
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: JayRoy Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804969
Kudos: 11





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> JayRoy Weekend 2020: First Day - Friday, June 26th
> 
> Merfolk & Animal Transformation | Fake Dating | **Wild West AU**

The two pull their galloping horses to a stop, just outside town limits. Salvation is small, but well known for being dominated by a gang of outlaws called, ominously, The Court.

The redhead tips his hat at his partner, then readies his bow. “On three?”

Jason nods back, guiding his horse with his knees, guns at the ready. “If we meet our maker tonight, Roy—”

“I know,” Roy responds, wishing he dare steal a kiss. “I’ve always known. Since you were but a babe taggin’ along at Dickie’s side.”

Jason smiles at him, wicked, and they ride into town, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)! (Occasionally I request prompts!)


End file.
